Finally
by HGKatniss
Summary: Smosh Games When Wes's phone rings like normal, he assumes it to be the same thing. It isn't. Mari needs him. Will Wes put aside his feelings to help his best friend? Crap summary, but I hope you love!
**Mari and Wes Oneshot**

Wes's POV

"Thank You" by MKTO is suddenly blasting into my ear and I almost fall out of bed, but I manage to somehow catch myself before that can happen. I click "Answer" without looking at who dares to call me at... 1:22 am. WHAT THE HELL?!

"Hello?" My voice is rough from sleep. I really wish I was still asleep, and I feel myself begin to doze off, but I catch myself and keep myself awake.

"Wes?" I immediately recognize the voice as Mari, and I can hear that she's been crying. This whole late night call thing has become so regular, so that's why my phone was right next to my ear. I knew she would call. I'm instantly awake and alert.

"Mari? What's happened?" I ask her, concern dripping from my voice.

"Peter. We broke up and he kicked me out. He has a right to-I moved in with him into his place." I sigh. I saw this coming. Their constant fights couldn't last forever, and I knew a breakup was inevitable.  
"Where are you? I'll come get you and you can stay with me." I tell her, not leaving room for arguing or discussion.

"What about Harlow?" She asks. That's Mari for you. She would never want to inconvenience anyone, even if it meant she would find somewhere else to stay.

"I will tell you about Harlow when I get you, okay?" I hope that my answer will appease her until we can get back here and I know for sure she's safe. With me. I know I can keep her safe. I quickly brush my hair and teeth and grab a t-shirt and a spare hoodie in case Mari needs one. I leave my apartment, locking the door behind me and head to my car. I get in, and head to Peter's house. I've been there to get Mari so many times I could probably drive this route in my sleep, which I pretty much was right now. I see her, and I get out, helping her with her bags. Once they're in the backseat, I open my arms to her, and she wraps her arms around me, starting to cry a little; I can feel the tears on my chest. I pull away slightly, looking in her eyes. God, I look in her eyes and feel her in my arms, and I'm home. I guide her to the passenger side and open her door. She gets in, giving me a watery smile. I shut her door once she's in and buckling up, and get in myself.

"Tell me about Harlow," she says, as we start the short drive back to my house.

"We broke up about three months ago. She cheated on me and so I ended it." I tell her. That was the whole story in two sentences, basically everything she would need to know. She nods and she takes my hand in hers; her hand looks so small in my huge hand. I smile, and I see her smile out of the corner of my eye too. We pull up to my complex, and I pull up into my spot. And yes, it is _my_ spot. I have a sign and everything. I get out, and open the backseat door and grab Mari's bags. I'm a gentleman, so I refuse to have the lady carry her bags. She comes to my side and tries to take the bags from me, and I turn, guarding the bags with my body.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. The lady doesn't carry her own bags." She chuckles, shaking her head at me and my antics. Seeing her smile and hearing her laugh make waking up at 1 in the morning to come get her because her douchebag boyfriend dumped her all the more worth it. We head up to my apartment, hand in hand. Mari's pretty much dead on her feet, so I get her onto my back and so she's off of her feet. I balance the bags and manage to get the door shut behind me. I lay her down in my bed, and pull the covers over her. I slide in next to her, and open my arms to her. She crawls in and I wrap my arms tightly around her. She sighs happily, and I smile.

"Thank you." She says, breaking the silence that covers us.

"For what? I mean, you're welcome, but why are you thanking me?" I'm confused by her words.

"For everything. Each time I would call you, no matter the time, you would be there as quick as you could and didn't ask twice. You didn't have to do that, and I don't think you know how much I appreciate it. I know I'm not good at showing how much I appreciate all that you do, but I want you to know that I do." I pull her closer to me, and kiss her hair.

"You know why I did it?" I ask her.

"Why?" I know she's looking up at me with those big brown eyes, just like she always does when she's here and I'm holding her.

"Because I lo-care about you and nobody deserves to be treated like that. I wanted you to have a safe place to be."

"Wait." She interrupts me, after I finish my sentence. "Did you just almost say 'love'?" My eyes widen, and I'm thankful it's pitch black in my room so she doesn't see how bright red my face is. I take a deep breath because I know if I speak, I'll stutter so badly.

"Umm… No! Why would you think that?" I laugh awkwardly to cover up how really embarrassed I was. I feel two slender hands grab my face and pull it down to her level. A soft pair of lips gently tough mine in a kiss that held so much love that had been hidden away and repressed. I can feel fireworks going off in my head and angels singing in my ears. We pull back, gasping for air. She wraps her arms around me. I tighten my grip as tight as I could, keeping her close to me, not letting even the possibility of anything getting to her.  
"You know, I love you too, Wes."


End file.
